La apuesta
by MirnaChann
Summary: Connie pierde una apuesta contra Steven y este la lleva a un lugar. ¿A donde la lleva? O mejor aun... ¿A que? Mi Primer One Shot 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta historia es una prueba para saber si me animo a escribir un Fan fic. :3 de mientras disfruten y comenten.**

 **Parte 1/2:**

Steven Universe miraba fascinado a la hermosa chica enfrente suyo, Connie era su mejor amiga y aunque tratara de negarlo frente a sus amigas las Gems... estaba enamorada de ella.

Connie, con el pelo atado a una coleta y vestido azul claro estaba a punto de terminar de comer una caja de rosquillas completa a causa de un reto que le habia impuesto Steven.

A punto de terminar su última rosquilla, esta se rindió.

-No puedo más- dijo Connie completamente harta de ellas y dejo la rosquilla en la caja.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Gane! - Dijo Steven victorioso.- Ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. - Soltó contento y confiado.

\- Muy bien, muy bien... ¿Que quieres que haga? - Dijo Connie derrotada

\- Quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras para nada del mundo. - Steven se acercó poco a poco a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara; Connie no dejaba de mirar su ojos y sonrojada sintió que Steven le quitaba las gafas con una sonrisa. - Muy bien, ahora si cierra los ojos.

Steven vio como Connie cerraba los ojos y se quedo viéndola un rato más, se veía tan linda con esa coleta.

-Ejem... - Oyó un sonido familiar y volteo a ver a Lars, que tomado de la mano de Sadie lo miro pícaramente.

-Así que... Llego el día, ¿Verdad? - Saide lo miro contenta.

Steven asintió, les hizo un ademán de que guardaran silencio y se levanto. - Nos vamos, Gracias chicos. - agarro a Connie de los hombros y la guió fuera de la gran rosquilla sintiendo las sonrisas de esos dos quemándole por la espalda...

\- ¿A donde me llevas, Steven? - Dijo Connie impaciente, quería saber que era eso de que había "Llegado el día", se sentía preocupada de que Steven le fuera a decir algo malo, como que se iba a cumplir una misión de la que jamás regresaría o algo mucho peor, se sentía impacienté y un poco asustada.

-Es una sorpresa, Connie. - Río y siguió guiándola hasta el gran templo.

Steven la guió hasta el templo y la sentó en el sillón.

\- Ahora, no te muevas.- Connie podía casi velo sonreír y no sabia porque, ella estaba tan preocupada.

Conocía a Steven desde que eran niños, el ha sido su único amigo hasta el momento y era alguien tan especial que Siempre sentía que en algún momento, la abandonaría... Pues alguien tan mágico como el no podría dejar un maravilloso destino de gemas por alguien tan simple como ella.

Ahora, de 20 años su miedo había crecido con ella.

De repente, el portal se activo y oyó la voz de Perla y Amatista discutiendo.

\- No puedo creer que hallas saltado al estómago del moustro, Amatista. -Discutía Perla molesta - Mira como nos ha llenado con su baba. - Soltó asqueada.

\- Como sea, al final lo atrapamos ¿no? - Le respondo.

\- Eres tan... ¿Connie? - Mencióno Perla mi nombre, la salude sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Que haces? ¿Porque te tapas los ojos? -Dijo Amatista confundida.

\- Perdí una apuesta con Steven y me hizo cerrar los ojos. -dije un tanto derrotada.- No tengo ni idea de lo que va a hacer.

De repente, oí los pasos de Steven que bajaban las escaleras, este se quedo en silencio hasta que noto a las Gems.

-Hey chicas, ¿puedo usar el portal? - Preguntó Steven.

\- Claro... ¿Para que? - Respondió perla...

\- Quiero llevarla a un lugar... -Steven agarro mi mano y me dirigió a la plataforma de Cristal.- Las veo luego.

Steven -Hablo Garnet con tono divertido.- Buena suerte. - No estaba segura, pero creo que sonrío.

-¿Suerte para que? ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Perla.

\- Gracias Garnet. - Dijo Steven y sentí mi cuerpo elevarse, esto era tan emocionante, lastima que no podía verlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Volví a sentir la plataforma de cristal, estaba tomada de la mano de Steven.

Este sonrojado, no la soltó en ningún momento.

Connie supo que estaban cerca de la playa, pues las Olas se oían a pocos metros de distancia y la arena caliente se metía entre sus sandalias.

Steven siguió guiándola, viéndola tan indefensa y tan inocente tenía la necesidad de abrazarla... Pero no.

Llegaron a un lugar elevado y Steven soltó la coleta de Connie y el viento se encargó de esparcir el pelo por la espalda de Ella.

Steven se sentó en el acantilado y medito un momento, había esperado tanto en decirle lo que le diría que estaba nervioso.

\- Muy bien, Connie... Abre los ojos. - Dijo y la muchacha los abrió poco a poco quedando impactada por el lugar.

Estaban en una playa, pero no tenía parecido para nada la playa donde su mejor amigo vivía; Esta tenía agua clara, tan clara que podía ver su propio reflejo desde arriba del acantilado.

Las pocas nubes que quedaban se tiñeron con el crepúsculo que se observaba perfectamente y el joven de cabellos chinos miraba al horizonte pensante.

-¿Que pasa Steven? - Dije sentándome junto a el.

-Hoy... Conocí a la chica mas hermosa del mundo... Aquella que me hace mejor persona y de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado... - Dijo Steven con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida, en cambio yo... Sentía como poco a poco mi corazón se rompía.

-¿ es hermosa? - Dije con un nudo en la garganta, yo sabia que algún día esto iba a suceder. Al final, mi miedo se había cumplido... El me abandonaría, pero de la peor forma.

\- ¿Hermosa? Ella esta lejos de ser algo mínimo como hermosa, su sonrisa enamora a cualquiera y su pelo es tan suave que hasta el viento le encanta jugar con el... -Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y el pecho me dolía... Quería salir de ahí.

-¿Te hará feliz estar con ella? -No sabia porque me torturaba de esta forma...

\- ¿Feliz? Yo no necesitaría nada más que su lindos ojos para pelear por ella...

\- Yo... Yo espero que seas feliz con ella... - Dije y trate de salir corriendo pero Steven me agarro aun cuando ni siquiera me paraba y poso su cara enfrente de la mía.

\- Espera... No me dejaste terminar. - Agarro mi cara y sin dudarlo...

Me beso.

Fue un beso tan dulce, que no se comparaba para nada a una docena de donas.

\- Hoy... Hace 9 años, conocí a la chica mas hermosa del mundo, aquella que no dudo ni un segundo de mi aun cuando tenía a todo mundo en mi contra, aquella que me hizo ver que si el no tener poderes llegara a ser una opción, no seria un problema si estaba a mi lado, aquella que no necesita de mi por todo los peligros que corro a diario... Aquella que me dijo que quería ser parte de mi universo cuando ella era mi universo entero... Tu Connie Maheswaran, la que se robo mi corazón con una sonrisa, tu eres esa chica.

Lo bese entre lágrimas, estaba tan feliz-Yo se que tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor... A un tipo con trabajo y estudios... Y que no te haga correr peligros a cada momento, pero por favor... Se mi novia. -Steven estaba sonrojado, demasiado. Saco una cajita y me entrego una pulsera con una C tallada en un Cuarzo rosa.- Quiero que... Si me rechazas, por favor por mi lleves esto, para cuando pienses que estas sola, sepas que no lo estas. - Me puso la pulsera.

-Steven Yo... - Iba a contestar con el corazón saliéndome del pecho pero fui interrumpida por un llanto.

-MI STEVEN! - Apareció Perla llorando y lo cargo - YA ESTAS TAN GRANDE! - siguió abrazándolo y de pronto Steven se convirtió en niño.

-Perla! Me haces sentir un niño otra vez... - Dijo Steven avergonzado, estaba tan rojo que ni la ropa floja no pudo llegarlo a cubrir.

Amatista apareció también con los ojos llorosos.

\- Esta tan grande... No se cuando deje de notar cuanto creció. - Ambas miramos como Perla agitaba a un pequeño Steven llorando y derrotado. - Cuídalo Connie, no hay nadie como el. -Amatista me dedico una sonrisa y fue a ayudar a Steven que ya hacia sin aire y con un tono un tanto azul.

-Vamos Perla... Tenemos que dejarlos hablar. -Amatista jalaba a Perla pero esta se jaloneaba sin querer irse.

\- ¡NO, Steven no puede estar tan grande, todavía no! - Lloriqueaba Perla.

Una figura grande apareció detrás de ellas y dejo caer algo sobre la cabeza de ambas. Era Garnet y les había pegado con sus guanteletes.

-Vamos, no arruinen su estilo. - Agarro a ambas y le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño Steven, que ya hacia recuperando el aire.

Me agache al pequeño Steven, y lo cargue.

-Esta edad me trae recuerdos, lamentablemente... Ahora no es un buen momento para tener esta apariencia. -Dijo desesperado y luciendo adorablemente como el niño del cual me enamore- Hazme sentir adulto otra vez.

\- Hay vamos, pero si te ves re lindo en esa forma.

\- ¡Connie!

\- Bueno, bueno... - Me agache a su altura y lo volví a besar, sentí como cambiaba de forma y al abrir los ojos, me dedico una de sus más lindas sonrisas. - Tu también me gustas, Steven y si acepto ser tu novia.

El me rodeo con sus brazos y me giro en el aire emocionado.

Al anochecer estábamos ambos tirados sobre la Arena, viendo la luna tomados de las manos y relajados a causa del sonido del mar,

\- Esa ha sido la mejor apuesta que he echo en la vida... - Voltee a verlo y quede cerca de su cara.

\- En definitiva, la mejor. - Y con otro beso, concluimos esa inolvidable noche.


End file.
